three 'geniuses'
by OneStepAwayFromMassDestruction
Summary: beyond birthday,L, and light are all L "together forwevr" as they say after all they're only 7, kira has appeared L has decided to meet the task force however they get a little surprise 3. No real parings maybe LxLight or BxL or BxLight, melloXmatt and nearXsandwich? I have no idea what the ratings stand for X0 nothing bad there little kids! The word Geniuses purposely misused
1. Chapter 1

When I was born I didn't cry, they thought I was dead, but I didn't need to yell out for my first breaths like other babies would. I woke up fully aware of what I was and who I was instead of screaming I spoke "I a-w-m lig-w-ht w-gamai kir-w-a." Everyone in the room had a shocked look on their face, what did kira mean? No it was why could it talk. I smiled to the crowd, my mom was scared of me, her baby boy, and ashamed.

The doctor did what he could do to find out why I could already talk, the doctor came up with, "that while I was being developed I heard those words and had been practicing and mimicking since I first heard it and kira was something that I misheard and that i'm a normal human being", they were wrong. I'm not exactly human as far as tests can tell, I am however, something more as, an Inugamini to be exact they are a form of shimigami that roam the human world.

Some have death notes except that they aren't bound by the same laws a shimigami is they're part demon dog. When they're in their true form their hair rules up and ears, fangs and tail pop out. When they came to me they told me I'm not the average Inugamini I can call shinigami with a shout, that is if I have my collar on.

For Inugaminii the more accoress you were given the more power you have, I am the most powerful that the world has ever seen. The good thing is if you grow they grow with you so I don't have to worry about geting new weapons, one of my best powers is that Ican seal all that stuff inside of my collar because most of it is Gothic which is fine it's just not my casual every day clothes.

So I wasn't born with a collar on, I can summon it once when in the human world, so considering I'm 7 and can't buy one myself I cant carry it everywhere so I just hide it in bear-chan, my stuffed animal. I like to keep my death note, I put a book cover on it and hide it under my bed.

However when a human touches my death note they gain ownership and they get to keep it, worse I have to tell them i'm a shimigami which is not

good!\(o_o)/


	2. Chapter 2

light smiled he was exited it was his birthday after all why wouldent he be? he happliy walked home from school with a smile on his face soon apotching his house. he opened opened the door "mommy i'm home!" his mom had a sad look on her face"light you're beening to loud please keep it down."she almost muterd."sorry i will keep my voice down mom"then thats when he saw a old man siting next to her."hi light, my names wammy can you sit with me and your mom for a little while?"

light nodded and sat with wammy-san and his mom. "light you will be living with wammy from know on."his mom saild still mutering under her voice. wammy looked suprised about the blontness she had used with her childshe was blont it was a good thing but still."me and youre father have deiced trhat you will temperaly living at his group home." "NO!"light was not going to leave! his mom jumped at this wammy obsered somthing fear not in lights eye but his mothers. she was scared of light, her son."L-light please calm down it's only temperary." light sighed calming down "when will i be leaving?" was this women realt scared of this level headed boy throuht when your cild can esaliy out smart you it is scary for some."now" she reipled. i'm going to go pack stay here he sprinted up stairs with a worried look on his face. wammy didnt think to much of it so what if he whanted to have a few things from his old life it was perfectly fine.

LIGHTS P.O.V

O god how could they do this to him what til the last minute to telll him that he was leaving he swaled how was he sposed to hid his death note and eraser the man whent through his bag to make shure there wasent any wepons the man would gain oner ship to his death note! he dident have time to make any thing complex, a book cover and his sisters diary case that had the worlds gankyist lock it would the man wouldent read a diary most liklyand even if the man wanted to see it there was the cover it was all most perfect.

"im am done packing." the only thing he had was the barbie diary case and bear-chan filled with my collar but whammy-san need not know that."if thats all then then we shall be making are deparuter." whammy-san repied i nodded he got up and headed to the door asked arent you going to say good by?" my head tipped to the side slightly "why there not worth it" wammy san sighed and walked out to a car and then we headed out.

it wasent long till we were at the air port " where are we going?" i asked as the plane took off."england."wammy replied. i was far to tiard to be shocked i just noded and fell to sleep.

when i woke up i was in a bed wammy san must of carried me of the i looked around i saw two clidren that looked the same blak hair (L and BB) playing with somthing pink looked like it was somthing barbie as my eyes focesed thet was mine! just as they poped it open i souted "dont touch that!" they jumped obviosly shocked i woke up they alost touched his death note he scamed over snaching it from them shuting it "i see as youre very fond of youre barbie and i aplogise i am just cuose what a barbie looked like."one of them repeled. "its not mine its my sisters."i kindly stated to them."youre a terible liar."the other one stated. "but it is my sister's diary im keeping it as a keepsake, plus it's a diary not a barbie and it looks like a normal journal."i easily repied,not a good liar my but lies are all that esacpe my tung of couse im a good liar."can i read it?" one of them asked. "thats imposible considing the fact that shes 2 this is composed of the way whats your guy's names?","my name is L ."L reipled with a raether blank face. B smiled "my name is beyond birth day or BB".they were using ales! well treat others the way you whant to be treated,"my name is ratio, nice to meet you."BB lauphed at that like it was a joke.

i smiled then looked at the floor my stuffed animals emped of there contains on the floor. I looked at them "get out." i said in a comanding like tone. scamed out of the room knowing they out stayed there welcome. i put the stuffed animal togerther with all there put them on the when wammy-san walked in if you want anything to eat you should go to the cafiteria then you can ask L or BB to show you around.i nodded then after he left, i when to the cafiteria with a fixed bear-chan of course!

\(*-*)/all hail bear-chan


End file.
